What did I say?
by DoomKitteh
Summary: Cindy can't, for the life of her, remember what she just said. But whatever it was, she sure liked the reaction it got. L/C
1. What did I say?

AN: Hiiii First WMC fanfic. This was randomly dumped into my brain and made me ammused so I thought I'd write it, short and sweet. But I like it anyway. Oh and I have to appologize to any of my HiME fans, I swear I'm working on Mama Fujino lol. Oh yes, I have to thank my awesomely awesome friend Amanda for being my beta :D lol And I suppose I have to give a small warning that it's slash of the womenly kind so go away if you don't like it.

Disclaimer: WMC and all that in between are wonderful characters thought up by James Patterson. Not me, sadly enough. I can hope one day! lol...

--

Right at this very second I can't remember what I said. Oh how I wish I did, because I'd repeat it over and over if it got her to give me this back-breaking hug every time.

"If you weren't, well you, I could kiss you!" Oh wow, now I definitely wish I'd remember what I just said.

"Uh, well you could do it anyway?" Oh hell, did I just say that? I think I did if Jill's amused raised eyebrow and Claire's smirk are any indication. "Uh I mean, you know it's not like I'd be offended or anything. Cuz you're hot and stuff or you could just keep with the hug, that's good too." You know, trying to get myself out of this just doesn't seem to be working.

Jill turned around, I know she's laughing at me; Claire isn't even bothering to hide her laughter. "Right, I'm just going to, uh, go. And um, get out of your way. If you need any more leads or discoveries or if you're feeling the need to be, you know, affectionate or something, well yeah I'll be around."

Ok, now all of them are laughing, even Lindsay. I guess it's something since that's the first reaction she's had since I started to babble.

"I can't believe I just said all that." Apparently I didn't say that quiet enough, Jill's holding her side from laughing (serves her right) and Claire has tears in her eyes.

"Humph." Before I could put any distance between myself and the damn hyena's those wonderful arms were around me again.

"You're too damn cute for your own good, Cindy." I couldn't even ask her to explain that one because I was too tongue tied from the fact that Lindsay just kissed me.

Ok so it was only on the cheek, but it still counts!

Doesn't it?

"Cindy, I think you can stop gaping. She's not even in the room anymore." Leave it to Jill...

"But she-, I mean I- what?"

"For a reporter you sure are struggling with your words." Of course Claire has to put in her two cents. "And yes, sweetie, she did just kiss you. Now can we please stop gathering around my work? Dead people tend to smell if you leave them too long."

Oh yeah, we're in the Morgue, forgot about that...

Oh god, what if that was just a friendly kiss? And she doesn't mean it like I want her to mean it and what if-

"Cindy, I know you think we're a club and all, but I really don't need to hear you talk to yourself. Just to ease your hectic little mind, I'm positive she meant it the way you wanted, now can we PLEASE stop gathering together down here, it gives me the creeps!"

Oops, I need to learn to censor myself... Though it does prove to have some positive results...

But really, what did I say!?

--

:3 That was fun.


	2. Food?

AN: Hello again. I really wasn't going to add more to this, but it was a nice suggestion so hey, why the hell not? If I do decided to add even more, it will probably be pretty infrequent, considering that's how my mind works :D

Disclaimer: WMC and all that in between are wonderful characters thought up by James Patterson.

--

Oh god, I did it again.

I said something and she looked at me and I forgot everything that has happened in the last few minutes.

The only problem this time is whatever I just said, it wasn't a good thing.

There was no hug, no lips just that damn sexy glare.

Trying to get help from Claire and Jill isn't working either. They're totally ignoring us, pretending to be wrapped up in their own conversation.

"_What?"_ Oh she's definitely angry.

"I- uh-" Fuck, I can't even pull myself out of this one. I wonder if I hit my head against the wall we're next to I'll be able to jog my memory.

"No, no. Don't try to weasel your cute little head out of this one, Thomas." Cute? Oh crap, not time to dwell on that one, she looks ready to rip me to shreds.

"Ow!" Jill just dug her elbow into my side. "What was that for?"

"I realize you can't help but lose yourself in her sexy aura, but you should probably at least try to remember what got her mad." She could have whispered it to me, but oh no, it's always time to pick on Cindy. Claire's over there hiding her laughter again, Jill's cracking up and at least Lindsey looks a little amused.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Ok not amused, got it.

"Lindsay…" Oh, Claire to the rescue, all right!

"No, don't you 'Lindsay' me! This crazy girl over here knows better! Who the hell would go and say that? You drive me fucking nuts!" Ouch, ok that stung.

I was going to try and defend myself, even though I still don't know what the hell I said, but now she's too close to say anything! I mean, does she really expect a response out of me when she's so close? It takes all I have to not just lean forward just a smidge and take in a deep breath of her sent. Ooohh and her face is really close too, I really want her to kiss me again and on the lips would be good this time. The last time was nice, but now... Mmm, Lindsay fantasies are always my favorite times of the day.

"I am never going to be your lawyer, kid. You obviously don't know how to keep your thoughts to yourself." What is Jill talk- oh, oh my god.

"Um, hah, I didn't say anything, just ignore me. Really. I'm going to go…" Where were we again anyway? "Over there and do reporter like things, I was never here. Because I don't even know where here is right now. I didn't say that either-"

"Lindsay please stop playing with the poor girl. I swear you're worse than my kids sometimes." Playing with me?

"Sorry." Now Lindsay's apologizing? To me? Am I missing some- Oh, she tastes like coffee. Not a bad taste at all if you ask me. I'm not going to bother asking why she's kissing me I'm perfectly content in the fact that it's happening.

I think my brain is completely fried now.

"Well I guess that's one way to shut her up. Good one Lindz, now if you two would stop making out in front of the court house we could go and finally get something to eat."

Were we talking about food earlier? What in the world did I say that made her so mad about food?

--

This one was pretty fun too :3


	3. Handcuffed?

AN: Why hallo there :D This one amused me to much to not put up even though there isn't that much interaction as there is Cindy's ramblings. Which is always fun.

Disclaimer: WMC and all that in between are wonderful characters thought up by James Patterson.

--

I'm sitting here, next to her desk, handcuffed.

And why am I handcuffed?

Not because I was obstructing justice.

Not because she has some kinky fantasy, actually I don't know if she does or not. I sure as hell do, have you ever seen her in her dress blues? Oh. My. God. That's like a hormonal overload of the third kind. Mmm her just leaning against her desk, twirling those handcuffs around in that unifo-

Crap I need to not do that, Jacobi's looking at me a little oddly.

Maybe it's because there's no knowledgeable reason why I'm stuck here! Not only are my hands cuffed together but she even made sure if I went anywhere this chair was coming with me.

I guess now I know what it's like to sit on one of those buses that they take multiple prisoners to another location. It sucks.

Lindsay's just sitting at her desk, completely ignoring me, answering phones looking things up and other detective like stuff. Very literate of me isn't it?

Oh look Jill and Claire!

"So, what did she do this time?" Jill doesn't even bother asking me, you know the one actually handcuffed, like they have no idea who I am. I'm short not invisible! Hell I'm not even THAT short geez...

At least Claire acknowledges that I'm here. Ok, so she just looks at me, obviously curious as to why I'm not only handcuffed but ankle cuffed to the chair as well.

Lindsay's grinning again, that one where you can't help but stare because she's so gorgeous, hell she can be glaring at you and you have to stare. She's beautiful when she smiles but she's just a damn pure sexual force of nature when she's angry.

Why are they all looking at me? "Please tell me I didn't say any of that out loud."

And again there's the 'laughing at Cindy' thing this club has got going on. And now I'm mortified because that usually means I really did say it out loud.

"Well now I really want to know what you were thinking, all flushed like you are. Though on the other hand maybe I don't, who knows where those strange thoughts of yours go off." Jill and her wit, fantastic.

"She said something again and forgot didn't she."

What the hell is Claire talking about? I don't remember saying anything at all that could get me handcuffed to a friggin' chair! I came in here with coffee, a peace offering even! Then I said... I said- um...

"She got a hit on a major case we're working on." Lindsey grumbled, staring intently at her computer screen. That made me smile; I love it when she's all focused. I wonder if I can get her too look at me like that for our first time together.

They're looking at me again... "Uh..." Oh yeah, that's the most intelligent thing that I can think of. Purely ingenious.

"Are you sure we don't need to take her to a mental hospital, she mumbles to herself a lot."

I just glare at Jill, can't deny something that truthful. They all know when I'm lying- I should ask Jacobi for some tips about being able to lie better.

Goodie Lindsay is shaking her head no. "I don't want her out of my sight getting into the trouble we know she'll get into. Doing something stupid like going straight to the source instead of waiting for us, you know the cops that are supposed to do these things." I swear she glares at me more often than not. I'm not complaining though, except for the fact that most of the time I don't even remember what caused the glare.

Which just might actually be the reason for it.

Huh.

"So I said something about checking a source?" I asked, in which I hope was my best cute, woe is me kind of voice.

Which apparently was pretty pathetic because Jill and Lindsay are both smirking, which by the way, they're both rather hot when they do that. Lindsay more than Jill of course, which then reminds me of this really odd dream I had one night with the two of them, which at some point Jill was no longer there- anyway let's just say I did my best to come up with any excuse to not be near them for a week.

"I can't believe you actually made her forget about a story. That should deserve some kind of medal or something." Oh like you're always so focused on a case and not secretly having this torrid affair with your bitchy hard-ass boss.

Ooohh, it got quiet all of a su- oh shit.

"Oh god, I said that out loud didn't I?"

"No way."

"With Denise?"

"How the hell did you know about that Thomas?"

"Uhhh..." Oh fuck I'm so screwed; she's going to flay me alive-

"No. Way." Claire sometimes astounds me with her rather vast vocabulary.

"You didn't deny it, in fact you straight out confirmed it. What- when- what the fuck Jill?"

I wonder if I can sneak away from them. Well, at least as much as you can sneak away with a chair glued to your body.

I think I moved about two feet before I felt them staring at me again. "Um, hi?" Pure genius.

"You are so dead."

Ok I take back the whole 'Jill looking hot' thing, I think I'm about to die in a police station with hundreds of witnesses who will pretend that they didn't see a thing.

If I had just remembered what the hell I had said that got me into this in the first place...

Shit.

--

Had to throw that one in there... Until next time


	4. Why did the chair stop?

AN:: Wow, so I've had this finished for well over a few years and I've just now found it. Yes, I changed my author name. I needed to match what I use on nearly every othre website. Um, Reminder this is all crack and ridiculousness. Please, enjoy.

* * *

I am not a klutz. Seriously. Really guys, I'm not. It's just when you throw Lindsay Boxer in front of me, my coordination seems to be a myth. Or even just the mention of the detective. Or an inkling thought. Or even just strolling down the street and I suddenly stumble over that invisible crack. Yep, I'm blaming that one on Lindsay too.

There was once or twice, ok actually it was three times, where it had nothing to do with Lindsay Boxer. Nope. It was Jill.

Not just Jill.

Jill and Denise.

Jill _with_ Denise.

Jill and Denise, with each other, doing things I'd only dreamt of doing to Lindsay Boxer.

I just had to meander down the halls of the sort of closed DA office. And by sort of closed I mean the door just happened to be unlocked two seconds after I arrived and will be mysteriously locked again once I leave.

What was my point? Oh right, Jill and Denise.

So as I headed towards Jill's office a noise stopped me. Freaked me out really and with my curious nature I had to go check it out anyway. Peeking around a corner there they were sprawled across someone's desk.

Not even their own, just some random employee's.

They were so into themselves they didn't even hear me trip and fall over some plant and then stumble into a little trashcan and then bang my knee on someone's desk and then I whimpered and limped my way out of the building.

I don't even remember why I went in there.

Then there was that time they were in the courthouse's restroom. I mean come on that's like extremely public. Yet I somehow ended up being the only one in there and then making a rather hasty exit. After a minute or two of...being in shock, yeah shock. I swear I only stayed because it was so surprising.

Well that one I should thank them for because I tripped on the way out and right into Lindsay.

And then the ground.

I would have complained that she didn't catch me but she was suddenly pulling me to my feet and reaming me a new one about being a klutz.

The last time I saw them...

Actually I don't want to think about that time... I think I'm scarred for life.

I might actually be dead soon. My brief momentary flashbacks have made me miss the fact that Jill is trying to take my head off.

I'm not entirely sure Claire can hold Jill back long enough for me to get away and Lindsay over there is just staring at Jill like she's some kind of alien.

"Oh god, oh god, I'm gunna die, she's going to kill me and I haven't even gotten to second base with Lindsay."

Hey, hey no, no- why did Claire just suddenly let Jill go, why is she laughing? Jill's coming closer...

Lindsay's now staring at me as if I were the alien.

"You- you- I can't believe you-" Jill can't even finish a sentence. Which you know, fine by me, I'm just going to keep scooting this chair back. Damn handcuffs.

Oh yay Lindsay's getting up. Except she's grinning... why is she grinning? Damn sexy grin yup... mhmmm...

"God damn it Cindy stop thinking about Lindsay when I'm trying to murder you."

Oh shit, forgot about Jill.

Oh god, why did the chair stop?

Oh crap, shit, fuck, damn, curses, I'm running out of words, I shouldn't run out of words, why am I running out of words-

Ok there's nothing behind me but empty space, so why won't the damn chair go any farther.

"Thomas don't you dare back up any-"

"Cindy stop trying to-"

Apparently they were trying to tell me to stop going backwards and for a good reason too.

Of course I didn't even listen because part way through them trying to tell me to stop I gave a giant shove-

And I went from looking at Jill's scary face to the ceiling.

A ceiling that looked quite ugly and a little blurry with some bright shiny lights.

"That's the fourth time I've fallen in four days damn it... Fucking Jill. Fucking Jill fucking Denise, it's your entire fault, Lindsay's too. Distracting me and making me trip over invisible objects. Screw you all and your sexiness. God my head hurts."

"She needs a censor..."

"She has a mild concussion."

"I still can't believe you're having sex with Denise."

"I do not need a censor, I didn't even say anything." What the hell are they talking about?

"Yup definitely concussed."


End file.
